


Why?

by Azhure99



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhure99/pseuds/Azhure99
Summary: Alternative events of Nightless City
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Why?

Nightless city was chaos, puppets everywhere killing at will, the few cultivators still standing fighting with every last drop of energy they had left which wasn’t much. Blood was everywhere, the sounds of steel against flesh and bone mixed with anguished cries for help echoed through the night. But the only thing that existed in Lan Wangji’s world was his Wei Ying. His Wei Ying running across the battlefield and dropping to his knees before his injured sister. His Wei Ying with a man approaching from behind, sword drawn. His mind was blank except for memories of his Wei Ying, the first time he smiled his direction, the first time he called him his soulmate, every inch of his body and how it felt when he held him close. Without conscious thought Wangji found himself between the sword and his love.He felt first the pain as his skin resisted against the blade, the pressure bearing down on his organs making it hard to breathe, then at last relief as the clothes and skin gave way and the sword passed through his body.

Wei Wuxian turned too late to stop the tragedy. His mind couldn’t even take the thought of it. Lan Zhan slipped from the sword and into Wei Wuxian’s arms.

“LAN ZHAN!” He screamed shaking the man who was barely conscious, his amber eyes half lidded.

“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan. Why?” tears welled in his eyes as he felt his soulmates blood pump into his own lap.

“Love. You.” Wangji managed with the last of his breath.

“NO!”

“Lan Zhan! LAN ZHAN!”

“Come back!”

“No” 

“I…” tears poured down his cheeks landing on Lan Wangji’s frozen face. Wei Wuxian curled up around him as the sobs wracked his body. His wet tear stained nose brushed against Wangji’s cold one and on impulse he leaned in allowing his lips to brush the others. He held him close lips on his lips while his mind wrapped itself in grief for everything he’d ever felt for the man.

“I love you.”


End file.
